Telliig The Truth
by Providencelover
Summary: wen Syd treats a young patient she learns a secret. This is co written by my friend Sarah
1. Default Chapter

Telling The Truth  
By Rebecca and Sarah  
  
Summery: When Syd tries to help a young patient she discovers a secret.   
  
A warm Friday morning at the Hansen house:   
  
Dream Sequence:   
  
Lynda: Syd darling wake up?   
  
Syd groans and sits up.   
  
Syd: (rubbing her eyes) What?   
  
Lynda: (Sits down on the edge of Syd's bed) Syd tell me honestly, have you really considered what you're doing to the family by staying at the clinic for all hours?   
  
Syd sighs.   
  
Syd: Mom I don't stay at the clinic all the time. I had to that one time to help a patient.   
  
Syd lies back down.   
  
Syd: Now can you leave me alone so that I can go to sleep.   
  
Lynda gets up.   
  
Lynda: Suit yourself dear but don't come crawling back to me when the family leaves you out of the loop.   
  
Lynda waves and disappears.   
  
Syd awakes with a start and groans. She gets up and hops in the shower. After dressing Syd goes into the house to find Jim in the kitchen fixing breakfast.   
  
Syd: Morning Dad!  
  
Jim looks up.   
  
Jim: Morning sweetie. You sure got home late last night.   
  
Syd puts her coat and bag on the table.   
  
Syd: Yeah, I had some paper work to do and I had a patient who needed me. I'm sorry I didn't call but there was no time, I had to stay with the patient until the ambulance arrived.   
  
Jim: (sits down at the bar) Who was the patient?   
  
Syd pours herself a cup of coffee.   
  
Syd: A guy named Lewis Baker. He has lung cancer and complained of not being able to breathe.   
  
Jim: I'm sorry Syd.   
  
Syd: Thanks.   
  
Then Joanie comes into the kitchen with Hannah in her arms.   
  
Joanie: Well look what the cat dragged in. Where were you all night?   
  
Joanie puts Hannah in her high chair.   
  
Syd: I was at the clinic.   
  
Joanie: You've been spending a lot of time there lately.   
  
Syd grabs her coat and bag.   
  
Syd: I have to go. Bye.   
  
Joanie: See you at dinner?   
  
Syd: (opens the door) I'll try.   
  
Syd walks out the door, closing it behind her.   
  
Joanie: Is it me or does Syd have the most stressful life of anyone you've ever met?   
  
Jim: Hopefully it'll get a little less crazy.   
  
Joanie: Yeah, and Hannah will learn to read at age three.   
  
Jim laughs and continues to eat his breakfast.   
  
At St. Claire's:   
  
Syd walks into the clinic to find Izzy at the front desk.   
  
Syd: Morning Izzy, any messages?   
  
Izzy: Nope but you have a patient in room 2 waiting to see you.   
  
Izzy hands Syd the chart.   
  
Syd: (taking the chart from Izzy) Thanks, I'll be there in a sec.   
  
Syd walks back to the office to put her stuff away. She grabs the chart and heads for room 2. Syd throws open the curtain to find a girl about 12 on the exam table.   
  
Syd: (walking into the room) Hi, I'm Dr. Hansen and you must be Christy?   
  
Christy nods.   
  
Syd notices another girl, about sixteen standing beside the bed.   
  
Syd: (referring to the sixteen year old) Is this your sister Christy?   
  
Christy nods.   
  
Christy: Her name is Casey.   
  
Casey: I can tell her myself thank you.   
  
Syd: OK, I think I get the picture. What can I do for you?   
  
Casey: Her stomach has been acting up lately and I was wondering if you could give her something.   
  
Syd: I think we can arrange that but I would need consent from your parents to examine her. I noticed you don't have an address or phone number listed. Do you have someone I can call?   
  
Casey: Both of my parents are out of town; they won't be back until next week.   
  
Syd: Whose staying with you while you're gone?   
  
Casey: We're staying alone but our neighbor is keeping an eye on us. Can't you just give her something? She's been vomiting like crazy.   
  
Syd: I can't until I speak with someone in charge. Do you know your neighbor's number?   
  
Casey sighs and pulls Christy off the table.   
  
Casey: You know what just forget it OK.   
  
Casey heads for the front.   
  
Syd: Casey wait. Why don't I just examine her and we'll go from there.   
  
Casey sighs and takes Christy back to the room.   
  
Christy: Is it gonna hurt?   
  
Syd: (taking out her stethoscope) I promise I won't hurt you.   
  
At the Barkery:   
  
Joanie is putting freshly baked cookies in a jar when Burt walks in.   
  
Burt: Hi sunshine!  
  
Joanie looks up and smiles.   
  
Joanie: HI. What brings you to my part of the town?   
  
Burt: I was able to wrangle a twenty-minute break. What do you say we have dinner tonight, just the two of us?  
  
Joanie: I would love to but I'm having trouble finding Hannah a babysitter, since Syd is staying at the clinic twenty-four hours a day and my dad has a zoo board meeting.   
  
Burt: What about Robbie?  
  
Joanie: Well I could ask him. I'll ask him and I'll call you OK?   
  
Burt kisses Joanie on the cheek.   
  
Burt: Sounds good.   
  
Joanie smiles.   
  
Joanie: Great!  
  
At St. Claire's:   
  
Syd: OK Christy you're ready to go. Have your mom call me when she gests back if she has any questions.   
  
Christy smiles.   
  
Christy: Thanks Dr. Hansen.   
  
Casey and Christy leave the clinic and Syd sighs, wondering if there's something more going on.   
  
  
Set: Hansen House  
  
Syd walks into the kitchen, and finds her father sitting at the table  
  
Syd: Hey dad, what are you doing?  
  
Jim: Oh, just thinking. What are you doing?  
  
Syd: Lunch break. Thought I'd come home for a few, for a change.  
  
Jim: Oh. So, how was your day so far?  
  
Syd: Weird.  
  
Jim: (laughs) a typical day basically?  
  
Syd: Basically. (Sighs and sits down at the table) but there were these two   
kids that came in today, one was 12 and the other 16. The 12 year old was   
having stomach problems.  
  
Jim: (nods) nothing too unusual yet.  
  
Syd: Well, it wasn't really unusual. Something about the whole thing just   
made me a little suspicious.  
  
Jim: What was that?  
  
Syd: Well, the 16 year old was the other's sister, and she wanted me to give   
her something to settle her stomach. I said I couldn't until I had adult   
confirmation that it was all right to give her something. Their parents were   
out of town.  
  
Jim: Syd, I don't mean to break in, but there's nothing weird about what   
you're telling me. It's probably just a little girl with the stomach flu or   
something.  
  
Syd: (sighs) I know dad. There's just something that bothers me about all of   
this.  
  
Jim: (stands up, and pats his daughter's hand) I'm sure it'll all make sense   
sooner or later. I'm always here, you know.  
  
Syd: (nods) I know. Thanks dad.  
  
Jim: You're welcome.  
  
EXIT SCENE  
  
SET: O'NEILS  
  
Joanie walks in, and goes up to Robbie.  
  
Joanie: You are baby-sitting Hannah tonight whether you want to or not.  
  
Robbie (looking surprised) I am? But... I have a date with Tina tonight!  
  
Joanie: Yeah, well good for you, but I have a date with Burt. You can go out   
with Tina any time, but I rarely get to spend any time with Burt without him   
being called away to put out a fire.  
  
Robbie: (smirking) Oh, how very rude of them, setting fires on your dates.  
  
Joanie: (angry. Reaches across the counter, grabs his tie, and pulls him   
closer to her) OK, little man, listen to me now. You are watching Hannah   
tonight, and if you don't I will (loud voice) KILL YOU!!!!!!  
  
Joanie storms out. Robbie looks around at the startled customers.  
  
Robbie: My sister's going through mid-life crisis.  
  
EXIT SCENE  
  
At The Hansen House:   
Syd is in the kitchen getting ready to head back to the clinic. When Syd reaches the clinic she finds Izzy at the front desk.   
Syd: Hey Izzy, did I get any calls?  
Izzy: Nope.   
Syd sighs.   
Izzy: Were you expecting a call?   
Syd: Well I was hoping those kids would call again. I hope Christy is doing OK?  
Then the door opens and Casey walks in.   
Casey: Dr. Hansen?   
Syd looks up.   
Syd: Casey is something wrong? Where's Christy?  
Casey: Outside, she's in a lot of pain.   
Syd follows Casey outside and finds Christy on the curb crying.   
Christy: Dr. Hansen it hurts.   
Syd kneels down to Christy's level.   
Syd: I know sweetie. Can you stand if we help you?   
Christy nods and leans onto Syd and Casey. They help her inside.   
Syd: OK sweetie lie down for me and we're going to see what the problem is here OK.   
Syd presses on Christy's stomach.   
  
Christy: OW!!  
  
Syd: Sorry sweetie. You have what is known as appendicitis and you need surgery right away.   
  
Christy looks at Syd with frightened eyes.   
  
Christy: Is it gonna hurt?   
  
Syd: (rubbing her forehead in a comforting gesture.) No, you'll be asleep the whole time.   
  
Casey: How soon does she have to have the surgery?   
  
Syd: As soon as possible. I'm going to call an ambulance to transport her to the hospital.   
  
Casey: Will you be doing the surgery?   
  
Syd: I'll see if I can. I'll be right back.   
  
Syd walks out of the room and toward the front desk where Izzy is talking on the phone.   
  
Syd: Izzy call an ambulance right away, we need to get Christy to the hospital.   
  
Izzy nods and picks up the phone again.   
  
At the hospital:   
  
Syd wheels Christy to the surgical floor with Casey following.   
  
Syd: I've contacted Dr. Talbert, who's going to help me with the surgery.   
  
Casey: How long will she have to stay in the hospital?   
  
Syd wheels Christy into a room.   
  
Syd: For a few days, I think it would be best if you contacted your parents and let them know what's going on.   
  
Casey: I tried but I couldn't get in touch with them.   
  
Syd: Well you can try again in a few hours. I would really to speak with them. Is there anyone else you can think of to call?   
  
Casey nods.   
  
Casey: No.   
  
Syd nods and turns back to the chart. She senses that there is something the girls aren't telling her.   
  
Syd: Well I'm going to go scrub in and we'll get this show on the road. A nurse is going to give you something to help you sleep Christy.   
  
Christy nods.   
  
Christy: I'm scared Dr. Hansen.   
  
Syd sits down in a chair beside Christy's bed.   
  
Syd: I know you are but don't be. You'll be asleep the whole time and when you wake up your parents should be here.   
  
Christy nods but doesn't say anything. She gives Casey a look and Casey tells her to hush.   
  
Syd leaves the room to scrub for surgery still wondering if there is something going on between Casey and Christy.   
  
Dr. Talbert: Dr. Hansen, I hear you're going to assist me?   
  
Syd: If it is possible, yes.   
  
Dr. Talbert: Of course, I'm going to scrub in now.   
  
Syd and Dr. Talbert go into the OR to scrub for surgery.   
  
At the Hansen house:   
  
Joanie is home early from The Barkery and is in the kitchen trying to feed Hannah a snack.   
  
Joanie: Hannah do you want a snack?  
  
Hannah shakes her head.   
  
Hannah: No snack.   
  
Joanie: OK Miss Hannah it's naptime.   
  
Hannah squirms in Joanie's arms.   
  
Hannah: No nap.   
  
Joanie: Yes nap.   
  
Joanie carries Hannah upstairs and puts her in her crib.   
  
Joanie: Good night Hannah.   
  
Joanie closes the door and sighs, looking forward to the night ahead with Burt.   
  
Then Jim comes out of his room.   
  
Jim: Joanie, what are you doing home?   
  
Joanie: Business was slow and Hannah needed a nap so I just came on home. Is the clinic slow today?   
  
Jim: Sort of, not many patients. I sent Heather home already. Do you have plans tonight?   
  
Joanie: I'm going out with Burt. I'm getting Robbie to watch Hannah.   
  
Jim: I could do it but I've got a zoo board meeting tonight.   
  
Joanie: Robbie can do it. I've already asked him.   
  
Joanie headed for the stairs and went into the kitchen. She wiped off Hannah's high chair.   
  
Jim: Joanie is everything OK. You seem a little distracted.   
  
Joanie smiles.   
  
Joanie: I'm fine. I just need some time out with Burt. I'm working 80 hours a week and I've got Hannah to take care of.   
  
Jim: Sweetie if you ever need any help...  
  
Jim is cut off.   
  
Joanie: I'm fine Dad, I don't need any help, I just need some time alone with my boyfriend.   
  
Joanie walks into the living room without another word.   
  
At the Hospital:   
  
Syd sits by Christy's bed waiting for her to wake up. Then Casey enters the room.   
  
Casey: How did she do?   
  
Syd: She did well. Have you gotten in touch with your parents yet?   
  
Casey: (nods) No.   
  
Syd: (in a stern voice) I really need to speak with them.   
  
Casey: I know I'll try to get a hold of them soon.   
  
Syd: OK.   
  
Then Christy starts to stir.   
  
Christy: Casey?   
  
Casey goes over to her sister's bedside.   
  
Casey: I'm right here. Dr. Hansen said you did very well.   
  
Christy nods and falls asleep again.   
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
Joanie at the house, getting ready for her date with Burt:  
  
Phone rings.  
  
Joanie: (picks up the phone) Hello? Oh, Burt! Hi! (Pauses for a moment) Oh.   
(sounding hollow) No that's okay. No, I understand really. Ok. Bye.  
  
Puts down the phone  
  
Joanie: argh!!!!  
  
Storms down stairs to the kitchen where Robbie is feeding Hannah.  
  
Joanie: Give me that! (snatches the spoon of peas away.  
  
Robbie: Whia. You're awfully defensive. I figured you'd be happy to go on   
your (clears his throat) little date with Burt.  
  
Joanie: You know what Robbie? Shut Up!  
  
Hannah: (in three year old slur) Yeah, Robbie. Shut up!  
  
Robbie: (puts up his hands in defeat) Ok, sorry I asked, jeez. Well, I guess   
I'll be off to bed, since I no longer have anything to do tonight because I   
cancelled with Tina for no reason. (raises his eyebrows at Joanie)  
  
Joanie: (sighs) Robbie, just get to bed, and take some very very strong   
sleeping pills before I get mad.  
  
Robbie: (snickering) BEFORE you get mad?  
  
Joanie: (throws peas at him) GO TO BED!  
  
Hannah: GO TO BED!  
  
Robbie runs up the stairs before Joanie has a chance to do any damage.  
  
NEXT MORNING  
Set: HOSPITAL  
  
Syd: Hey, morning Christy. How're you feeling?  
  
Christy sitting up in bed, eating breakfast  
  
Christy: Doin' Goom Daor Hansen.  
  
Syd: What?  
  
Christy: (swallows) Doing good, Dr. Hansen.  
  
Syd: (laughs) Ok, that's good, because we're going to be releasing you   
today.  
  
Casey wakes up to hear the last sentence.  
  
Casey: What? Today? Home?  
  
Syd: (nodding slowly as she reads over Christy's files) Yep. The operation   
went good yesterday, and this is unusual to let you out so early, but you're   
doing fine. I am going to need your phone number, though.  
  
Casey and Christy exchange nervous glances behind Syd's back  
  
Casey: Um, sure. Okay.  
  
Syd takes out a pad and pen and slides it over to her.  
  
Casey writes something down on the paper.  
  
Syd: Ok, great. Let me just get a wheelchair and you'll be free to go.  
  
AT THE HANSENS  
Set: Veterinary clinic  
  
A lady with a small cage walks in.  
  
Heather: (Looks up) Hi. May I help you?  
  
Lady: Ja. Meine ratte, Scruffy, fuhlen gut nicht.  
  
Heather: (Looking confused) pardon me?  
  
Lady: (sighs, and shakes her head. In German accent) What's the matter?   
don't understand German?  
  
Heather: (stiffling a laugh) I'm sorry.  
  
lady: (shruggs her shoulders.) eh. (Lifts her cage onto the counter.) My   
rat, Scruffy, isn't feeling well.  
  
Jim walks in at that moment.  
  
Jim: Oh, hello. What seems to be the problem?  
  
Lady. Meine ratte, Scruffy, fuhlen gut nicht.  
  
Jim: (raises an amused eyebrow) ah. I see. Well Mrs...  
  
Lady: Schneider  
  
Jim: Mrs. Schneider, we'll get Scruffy back to you as soon as possible.  
  
Mrs. Schneider: Danke sehr.  
  
Jim: You're welcome.  
  
Heather: (looks at Jim, amazed) Dr. Hansen, you understand German?  
  
Jim: (laughs) only the rat and scruffy parts. I didn't follow the rest.  
  
Heather laughs as well.  
  
At The Hospital:   
Syd is in Christy's room helping her get dressed. Casey is packing her overnight bag.   
Syd: Are you two going to be OK alone?  
Casey: We'll be fine Dr. Hansen thanks again.   
Syd smiles.   
Syd: You're welcome. Why don't I drop you off at home?   
Casey: That's OK, I drove here.   
Syd: Well OK, call me if you need anything, you have both my numbers.   
Christy walks toward the door with her sister.   
Christy: Thanks Dr. Hansen.   
Syd: (smiling) You're welcome.   
Syd walks out with the girls and watches as they drive away.   
  
At The Barkery:   
Joanie is filling jars with dog food when Burt walks through the door.   
Burt: Hey sunshine.   
Joanie looks up but doesn't smile.   
Joanie: Hi Burt, I'm surprised to see you here.   
Bur: (: noticing Joanie's change in mood) Is there something I should know about?   
Joanie: No its just every time I try to go out on a date with my boyfriend, there's always a fire or something that comes up.   
Burt: Joanie I said I was sorry. How about we spend a romantic weekend at my place tonight. I promise I won't answer to a fire.   
Joanie smiles.   
Joanie: OK but no more fires.   
Burt: Promise.   
They kiss and Burt turns to leave.   
  
At The Hansen house:   
Syd comes through the back door to find Jim in the kitchen.   
Jim: Well this is a nice surprise, what have you been up to?   
Syd puts her stuff on the table.   
Syd: I was at the hospital all night with a patient. I just sent her home.   
Jim: That was fast.   
Syd: Yeah but she was doing very well.   
Jim: Is this the same girl you were talking about the other day?   
Syd: Yes, I just can't put my finger on it but I know something is going on.   
Jim: I think you just have to wait and see what happens, home for breakfast?  
Syd: I just came by to shower and change before I head to the clinic.   
Syd gets up and heads to the guesthouse to change.   
Dream sequence:   
Lynda appears beside Syd, as she's getting ready for her shower.   
Lynda: I told you dear, they depend on you.   
Syd turns to face her mother.   
Syd: Mom I'm fine. I don't have to stay tonight.   
Lynda: OK dear but remember what comes first.   
Lynda disappears before Syd has time to protest.   
Syd goes to the clinic with a puzzled expression on her face. She walks into the clinic to find it practically empty.   
Izzy: Morning Dr. Hansen.   
Syd: Morning. Where is everyone?   
Izzy: I don't know, there hasn't been a patient all morning.   
Syd heads for the office wondering why the clinic is so empty. She puts her stuff away and decides to catch up on some over due paperwork. As Syd is sitting down to her desk there is a knock at the door.   
Person: Dr. Hansen?   
Syd looks up to see a lady with blond hair standing in the doorway.   
Syd: Yes, can I help you?   
Lady: I'm with the department of social services, Blaire Mitchell.   
Syd gives her a questioning look.   
Syd: I didn't call for anyone in that area.   
Blaire: I understand you've been taking care of two girls named Casey and Christy?   
Syd: Yes, what about them.   
Blaire: There was a call in this morning about two missing kids. They've been missing for about a month now and the police have been unable to track them down. They're from Connecticut.  
Syd: Their parents are out of town.   
Blaire: I know these kids; I put them with foster parents about four months ago.   
Syd stands up.   
Syd: I don't understand, what does this have to do with Casey and Christy?   
Blaire: Dr. Hansen Casey's parents aren't out of town, they died six months ago in a plane crash.   
  
  
Set: Saint Clare's   
  
Syd enters set.   
  
Syd: Hey Izzy. Who do I got today?   
  
Izzy: (hesitant) well actually, Christy and Casey are here to see you for a   
follow-up.   
  
Syd: (looking blank) Yeah sure. Ok, thanks.   
  
Syd goes to the room where Christy and Casey are waiting.   
  
Christy: Hi, Dr. Hansen! Back here for my check up, right on time!   
  
Syd nods grimly, and turns to look at her paperwork.   
  
Christy stands up, and moves closer to Syd   
  
Christy: (looking confused) Dr. Hansen? Did I do something wrong?   
  
Syd: (turns quickly) Oh, no Christy, you didn't do anything wrong. But there   
is something I'd like to talk to you about.   
  
Casey stands up and moves next to her little sister, looking nervous.   
  
Casey: What's that?   
  
Syd: Why didn't you tell me your parents are dead?  
  
To Be Continued. Look for Part 2 coming soon!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Telling The Truth Part two

Telling The Truth part two  
  
By Rebecca and Sarah  
  
Christy: Um... Well we uh.   
  
Casey: Sorry Dr. Hansen but we didn't want to get into trouble.   
  
Syd: I'd say you're already in trouble Casey. Social Services just called, your foster parents have been looking for you.   
  
Casey looks at Christy with a guilty look on her face.   
  
Christy: So what's gonna happen now?   
  
Syd: Well we'll have to see about getting you into another foster home. Your current foster parents dropped you.   
  
Christy: They weren't really that nice to us Dr. Hansen.   
  
Syd: Well maybe we can get you into a better home.   
  
Casey: I'm sorry we didn't tell you right away.   
  
Syd: Its ok don't worry. I'm going to call Alex Mendoza and have him come process your file.   
  
Syd walks toward the desk to call Alex Mendoza.   
  
At the Hansen house:   
  
Joanie is in the kitchen feeding Hannah.   
  
Jim comes into the kitchen with Fearless at his heels.   
  
Joanie: Hey dad.   
  
Jim: Hi sweetie, what are you doing home?   
  
Joanie: Hannah isn't feeling well and I'm not feeling too great myself.   
  
Jim: Why don't you go rest sweetie?   
  
Joanie: I am as soon as I put her down.   
  
Joanie lifts Hannah, who is winy out of her high chair.   
  
Joanie: Come on bug; let's go take a nap.   
  
Hannah shakes her head and giggles.   
  
Hannah: No nap.   
  
Joanie: Yes nap.   
  
At St. Clare's:   
  
Syd sees Alex come in the door and walks up to him.   
  
Syd: So, what happens now?   
  
Alex: They go back to the group home and we start trying to find them new fosters. Let me warn you Syd it may take a while. People tend to back off when it comes to taking in two kids.   
  
Syd: Well maybe I could take them for a few days.   
  
Alex: I think we can arrange something.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Great, I'll talk to them.   
  
Syd tells Alex bye and walks over to where Christy and Casey are sitting.   
  
Casey: So what did he say?   
  
Syd: Well you're going to have to go to the group home and then we'll see. I was thinking, maybe you would like to stay with me for a few days, just until we can make other arrangements.   
  
Christy's eyes light up.   
  
Christy: Really? Thank you Dr. Hansen.   
  
Casey: Wait a minute; you mean stay at your house?   
  
Syd nods.   
  
Syd: Well we're not your typical family, one dad, no mom, three grown kids, and a baby. Dad's a vet so his patients tend to pop up anywhere, any time. It could be exciting.   
  
Christy: You have animals?   
  
Syd nods and notices the look on Christy's face.   
  
Syd: Yes, a whole basement full. So, what do you say?   
  
Casey: I guess it wouldn't hurt to spend a few days.   
  
Christy: Yay!!  
  
Syd: Great! I'll talk to my family and see what they think. You're going to have to spend at least one night at the group home.   
  
Christy: Only one?   
  
Syd: Yes and I promise that tomorrow night you can stay with us.   
  
Casey: I guess one night in the group home won't be so bad.   
  
Syd: OK let's go.   
  
Later that night: At the Hansen house:   
  
The family is sitting in the living room talking about what to do about Casey and Christy.   
  
Jim: Taking in two kids is a lot of work Syd.   
  
Syd: Don't worry dad, I can handle it. Besides, I think this house could use a little fun.   
  
Joanie: Well I don't have a problem with it. How old is Casey?   
  
Syd: Casey is sixteen and Christy is twelve.  
  
Joanie: Hey I just scored two in house babysitters.   
  
Syd: So are we on.   
  
Jim: Yes, we're on.   
  
Robbie: And they can have the attic if they want it.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Great! Thanks you guys.   
  
The next afternoon: At the group home:   
  
Syd walks into the group home to find Casey and Christy sitting on a bench waiting for her.   
  
Christy: Dr. Hansen, hi.   
  
Syd: Hi. Are you two ready to go?   
  
Casey and Christy jump up in pure excitement.   
  
Syd laughs at their excitement.   
  
Syd: I guess you are. I spoke with my family and they agree that its going to work out. I hope you don't mind sleeping in the attic.   
  
Christy and Casey exchange looks.   
  
Christy: No, we don't.   
  
Syd: Good. Its still fixed up from when I had another girl stay with me, her name was Lilly.   
  
Casey: Oh.   
  
Syd helps them with their bags.   
  
Syd: Well let's go.   
  
SET: AT THE HANSENS:   
  
Joanie enters scene and sees Jim clearing out the attic.   
  
Joanie: Dad, what are you doing?   
  
Jim: (Looks up a little startled. sighs when he sees Joanie) Oh Joanie you   
scared me. I'm cleaning it out for two of Syd's patients that are coming to   
stay with us again.   
  
Joanie: (folds her arms, and leans on the door frame) again? jeez, Syd's   
life revolves around her patients!   
  
Jim: Oh Joanie, you know that's not true.   
  
Joanie: It is! She's always at work, hardly ever home, and when she is, all   
she talks about is work!   
  
Jim: (chuckled under his breath) sounds like someone's a little jealous.   
  
Joanie: (looks surprised. unfolds her arms, and stands up straight) Well, I   
um... I'm not jealous!   
  
Jim: Joanie, honey. I know how you feel. But these two girls lost their   
parents, and are pretty much homeless. They'll only stay with us for a   
while. I promise.   
  
Joanie: ok, ok. Don't have to make me feel bad. I guess I am a little   
jealous. (goes and sits down beside Jim) I mean, I feel like I'm losing my   
sister.   
  
Jim: (hugs her) I know how you feel, sweetie. I feel the same way sometimes.   
it's almost like Syd's drowning in this, and we're beginning to lose her.   
but think of it this way: she's helping two girls who need it very much.   
  
Joanie: (nods slowly) yeah I guess you're right.   
  
Jim: Ok. now, can I ask a huge favor?   
  
Joanie: (nods hesitantly) I guess, but if it requires cleaning the toilet,   
I'm out.   
  
Jim: (laughs) No, I was just wondering if you could finish cleaning up a   
little in here. I have to go check on Scruffy.   
  
Joanie: Did you ever find out what was wrong with him?   
  
Jim: (shakes his head) no. I think the problem is that he doesn't respond to   
Mrs. Schneider's german.   
  
Joanie and Jim laugh. Jim exits scene.   
  
Syd and Christy, and Casey arrive at the Hansen house and go inside.   
Christy: (Looks around) This is nice. Cool!  
Syd smiles.   
Syd: Thanks!  
Casey: So where are we gonna sleep?   
Syd: Come on I'll show you.   
Syd shows the girls to the attic where Joanie is busy cleaning.   
Syd: (walks up the steps) Joanie!  
Joanie turns.   
Joanie: Hi Syd, where are the girls.   
Syd: Right here.   
Casey and Christy come up the steps.   
Casey: Cool place.   
Joanie: Yeah, it is. I'm Joanie.   
Casey: (shaking hands with Joanie) I'm Casey and this is Christy.   
Joanie: Hi, I'm glad you could come. Do you like children?   
Christy eyes open wide.   
Christy: Yeah!  
Joanie: Great, I have a little girl Hannah that you can play with. She's asleep now though.   
Casey nods.   
Christy: This is awesome.   
Joanie: I remember I used to sneak up here with all these.... Maybe I shouldn't tell you that.   
Syd: Well girls do you want to help Joanie clean up and get settled?   
The girls nod.   
Syd: Well I'll be downstairs helping Dad with dinner.   
Joanie: Ok Syd.   
Syd goes downstairs leaving Joanie and the girls upstairs in the attic.   
In the kitchen:   
Jim sees Syd come into the kitchen.   
Jim: Are Casey and Christy here yet?   
Syd: Yes. They're in the attic with Joanie. I'll introduce them to you at dinner.   
Jim nods, he wants to tell Syd about the conversation with Joanie earlier that day but doesn't know how to bring it up.   
Syd notices the look on Jim's face.   
Jim: Dad, is something wrong?   
Jim: No, nothing.   
Syd: OK.   
Then Joanie comes down with the girls.   
Joanie: Hi dad. This is Casey and Christy.   
Jim shakes hands with both girls.   
Jim: hi I'm the dad.   
Casey: I'm Casey and this is Christy.   
Christy: Hi Dr. Hansen. Syd said you have animals?   
Jim: Yes I do.   
Christy: I love animals.   
Jim: Well maybe after dinner we can go downstairs and meet some of them.   
Christy smiles.   
Christy: Cool!  
Joanie gets the casserole out of the oven.   
Joanie: Dinner is served.   
Over dinner the girls tell the Hansen's where they're from and what happened to their parents.   
Casey: .........And we've been on the street ever since our foster mother started yelling at us for no reason at all.   
Joanie: (whispers) that's horrible.   
Casey: But we got used to it and I hope I don't have to be dragged to another foster home.   
Syd gives Joanie a concerned look.   
Casey continues to eat her food and so does Christy.   
As Joanie and Syd are cleaning up the kitchen Joanie keeps giving Syd weird looks.   
Syd: Joanie are you OK?   
Joanie: NO I'm not.   
Syd: Do you want to talk about it?   
Joanie: Well I would but I don't have a sister to listen to me anyway. You're always at the clinic Syd and when you're home you never talk to me, it's always about your patients. Not everyone can have the glamorous life you have; some people in your family do have emotional needs.   
Joanie runs from the room crying and Syd sighs, a guilty expression on her face.   
  
  
  
NEXT MORNING  
SET: HANSEN HOUSE  
  
Joanie enters set, looking tired.  
  
Jim: Hey Joanie. (sees her glum look) What's the matter?  
Joanie: Is Syd here?  
Jim: Uh, no I don't think so. I think she took went to work early today so   
she could work on getting some more research about Casey and Christy.  
Joanie: Are they here?  
Jim: No, Syd took them to the mall so they wouldn't have to be stuck in the   
house or clinic all day.  
Joanie: (sighs, and sits down at the table) Thank God. i really need to talk   
to you.  
Jim: (Looks concerned. Sits down next to her) What about?  
Joanie: (sighs) I yelled at Syd yesterday about spending all her time at   
work. I think that really hurt her, and I was going to apologize this   
morning, but she's not here. She probably left early to avoid seeing me.   
(looks up quickly, a sign of panic in her eyes) Do you think she hates me   
now, dad?  
Jim: (shakes his head) No, of course not. Syd loves you very very much.   
She'd never let something as little as a fight come between you and her.  
Joanie: But...  
Jim: Joanie, look at all the fights you and Syd had when you were little   
girls. None of those have ever effected your life before, and none of them   
will now.  
Joanie: Thanks dad. (hugs him)  
  
A screeching sound comes from the clinic, and we can hear Robbie whining up   
in his room.  
  
Robbie: (V.O.) DAD!!!! That little bag of flees is at it again!!!  
  
Jim: (raises an eyebrow at Joanie who is laughing) I guess I'd better go   
check on Scruffy. (stands up, and stars off towards the sound of the wailing   
rat) Oh and Joanie? Don't forget what I said.  
Joanie: (nods) I won't dad.  
  
Jim smiles, and head off towards the veterinary clinic.  
  
Robbie: (V.O.)DAD! IF YOU DON'T SHUT THAT THING UP, I'M GONNA GET OUT THE   
RAT TRAP!  
  
Joanie snickers  
  
Jim: (V.O.) Robbie, if YOU don't shut up, than I'm gonna get the rat traps   
for you!  
  
Silence from Robbie's room  
  
Joanie shakes her head, still chuckling, and walks off to her room.  
  
At the mall:   
Syd, Christy and Casey are in the J Crew Store looking at clothes.   
Christy: Wish I could wear any of this stuff.   
Syd laughs.   
Syd: Yeah well maybe one day you'll be able to. Hey you guys I need to ask you something.   
Casey: If you're asking if we like it, the answer is yes.   
Syd laughs.   
Syd: I think my family seems to like you too. Would you consider letting us be foster parents to you?   
Casey and Christy smile and give Syd a hug.  
Syd: I take it that's a yes?  
The girls nod.   
Syd: well let's find you something to wear and go home and have a fashion show.   
They head over to the racks of clothes and start picking out stuff.   
  
Later that day: at the Hansen house:   
Joanie is in the kitchen cleaning when Syd and the girls walk in.   
Christy: That was so fun. I'm gonna go change into my new outfit.   
Casey: Why don't you wait.   
The girls go to the attic still talking and Syd sits down at the table.   
Joanie: The girls seem happy?   
Syd smiles.   
Syd: Yeah.   
Joanie: Aren't you going to the clinic?   
Syd: No, I don't want to leave the girls alone.   
Joanie: Syd there's something I need to talk to you about. What I said last night, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry.   
Syd: Its ok and you're right I have been spending way to much time at the clinic.   
Joanie: Do you forgive me?  
Syd hugs her.   
Syd: Of course I do.   
Then the girls come back in with their new clothes on.   
Casey: And now presenting Christy with Gap shorts and a J Crew tank top. The tank top is pink with flowers on it and the shorts are jeans.   
Christy models her outfit.   
Christy: And presenting Casey with a gap shirt on and gap shorts.   
Syd and Joanie laugh.   
Joanie: You sound exactly like Syd and me when we were that age.   
Casey laughs.   
Casey: When Christy and I were younger we used to have fashion shows all the time.   
Joanie: So did Syd and I. Remember Syd?   
Syd nods.   
Syd: Yes.   
Casey: Well I'm gonna go change. Come on Christy.   
Syd and Joanie watch the girls head upstairs and follow them.   
  
  
  
Set: Hansen kitchen  
  
Joanie and Syd sit down at the table facing each other.  
  
Joaine: Gosh, those two remind me so much of us when we were their ages.  
Syd: (laughs lightly) Yeah. I can't believe kids still do that... ok, that   
makes us sound old.  
Joanie: No, that makes you sound old.  
Syd: (laughs again) True.  
Joanie and Syd hesitate for a moment  
Joanie: Look, Syd, I'm really sorry...  
Syd: No Joanie, it wasn't you. It's really my fault. I should be thinking   
about my family before my job. You mean so much more to me than my job. You know that right?  
Joanie: Yeah. I mean, who can't love this sweet little girl? (gives a lost   
puppy dog pout)  
Syd: Not me, that's for sure.  
  
Doorbell rings  
  
Syd: I'll get it.  
  
Syd goes to the door, and opens it. She takes a step back when she sees two   
very angry looking strangers on her doorstep. Before Syd has a chance to say   
something, the woman speaks angrily.  
  
Woman: Excuse me, are you Sydney Hansen?  
Syd: Um, well, yes I am. And may I ask who you are?  
Woman: That's not important. Is Christy and Casey here? (tried to look   
around Syd, but she closes the door)  
  
Syd is about to say something to the woman before the man speaks up.  
  
Man: We're Mr. and Mrs. Parker. We're Casey and Christy's foster parents.   
And we want them back, or we will bring you to court.  
  
Syd is stunned at this news.  
Syd: I... I'm sorry, they're not here right now.  
Mrs. Parker: (impatiently and rudely) Well, where are they?  
Syd: I'm sorry. I don't know, they went for... a walk.  
  
Mrs. Parker shoots Syd a suspicious look, but they both turn around and   
storm down the walk to their car. Syd quickly enters the house, shuts the   
door, and locks it tightly.  
  
Syd stands with the back to the door. She is startled when she hears a   
voice.  
  
Casey: Thank you Dr. Hansen.  
Syd goes over and hugs her.   
Syd: Its ok sweetie.   
Christy starts crying into Syd's shoulder.   
Christy: I don't want to go back with them.   
Syd: (stroking her hair) Don't worry, we're not going to let them take you.   
Then Casey comes down the stairs.   
Casey: Who was at the door?  
Christy: (in a small voice) Our foster parents.   
Casey sighs.   
Casey: Oh man. Syd what are we gonna do?   
Syd: We're not going to let them have you.   
Casey: we have to get out of here.   
Syd: Its ok, we're not going to let anything happen to you. I promise. Well go to court if we have to.   
Casey goes into the living room and sits down on the couch.   
Syd: Look I know you've only been with me one night but would you consider staying with me until other arrangements can be made?   
Casey and Christy both nod.   
Syd: Good. Now why don't you go get ready and we'll go out to lunch. How does that sound?   
Christy: That sounds good Dr. Hansen.   
Syd: You can call me Syd.   
Casey and Christy both smile and give Syd a hug.   
Then Joanie walks into the room.   
Joanie: who was at the door Syd?   
Casey: Our foster parents, we're not going back with them.   
Syd: Looks like we have two babysitters for a while.   
Joanie smiles.   
Joanie: Great!   
Syd: We were just about to head out to lunch, do you want to come?   
Joanie: Sure, dad can watch Hannah.   
Syd: Great. Hurry up girls.   
Casey and Christy: Yes, Mother.  
Syd and Joanie laugh and go into the kitchen.   
Joanie: This is going to be just like when Lilly was here.   
Syd feels tears come to her eyes and she quickly wipes them away.   
Syd: Yeah.   
Syd heads for the guesthouse.   
Syd: I'll be in the guesthouse, tell the girls to come and get me when they're ready.   
Joanie nods, she notices the pained look on her sister's face but doesn't say anything.   
Dream Sequence:   
Lynda appears beside her daughter.   
Lynda: You done good Syd.   
Syd laughs.   
Syd: Thanks mom.   
Lynda: I have someone who wants to see you.   
Syd gives her mother a questioning look.   
Syd: Who?   
Lynda: Lilly.   
Lilly Gallagher appears beside Syd and gives her a hug.   
Lilly: HI Syd.   
Syd: I've missed you Lil.   
Lilly: I've missed you too but don't worry I'm fine. There are two girls who need help though. I'm glad you took Casey and Christy in Syd. Don't worry they won't screw up like I did.   
Syd: Lily you didn't screw up.   
Lilly: I guess I didn't know how to trust anyone until I met you. Don't let them go back with their foster parents, Christy doesn't need that.   
Syd: They told me that they didn't want to go back.   
Lilly: They hurt them Syd, don't send the girls back there whatever you do.   
Syd hugs Lilly.   
Syd: Thanks Lil.   
  
Syd awakes to a knock at the door. She sits up and rubs her eyes.   
Syd: Come in!  
Casey and Christy enter the room and see Syd on the bed.   
Casey: Wow, this is awesome. You actually sleep here?   
Syd stands up.   
Syd: Yep. Are you girls ready?   
Casey and Christy both nod.   
Casey: We're just waiting for you.   
Syd: I'm coming. Where's Joanie?   
Christy: Giving Hannah to your dad.   
Syd nods and grabs her purse.   
Syd: Ok let's go.   
The girls follow Syd out of the guesthouse and to the car.   
Casey: (getting into the car) Thank you Syd.   
Syd turns around with a questioning look.   
Syd: for what?   
Christy: For being there for us.   
Syd: Don't worry, you're not going back to your other foster parents.   
Casey and Christy smile.   
Casey: So you know what they did to us?   
Syd: Let's just say a little birdie told me.   
Christy laughs and sees Joanie run out to the car.   
Casey: Hurry Joanie.   
Joanie gets in the front seat.   
Joanie: OK I'm here. Where to?   
Syd: How about O'Neils?   
Joanie: Sure. (turns to Casey and Christy) You're going to love this place and Robbie works there so he can get us a good seat.   
Casey: Cool!  
Syd starts the car and they drive off to O'Neils.   
At O'Neils Bar and Grill:   
Syd, Joanie, Casey and Christy walk in and see Robbie behind the counter.   
Robbie: Hey guys, I just got here myself.   
Syd: Hey.   
They all sit down at the bar.   
Robbie: (gets a pad) So, what are you all having?   
Casey: What do you serve here?   
Robbie: Everything from hamburgers to pancakes.   
Casey: I'll have a hamburger.   
Christy: Me too.   
Robbie takes everyone's order and goes back to the back. The girls talk while they wait for their food. Then Syd sees some people she doesn't want to see, Casey and Christy's foster parents.   
  
  
Christy: (begins to panic) Oh no Syd! What do we do?  
Syd: (sees their backs are turned, and remembers Lilly's warning) come on,   
we'll hide in the bathroom till they're gone. Joanie, tell Robbie what we're   
doing. Ok? Come on.  
The three of the slip away quickly and quietly.  
  
Robbie: Hey, where'd Syd and them go?  
Joanie: Shhh! (grabs his tie like she did before) Look over there, those two   
people. You see them?  
Robbie: I would, but I can't turn my head. You're cutting off my   
circulation.  
Joanie loosens her grip, and Robbie turns to see Casey and Christy's foster   
parents sitting at a table with their backs to them.  
Robbie: What about them?  
Joanie: They're Casey and Christy's foster parents. They came to the house   
and threatened Syd.  
Robbie: (frowns) Threatened her? How?  
Joanie: Threatened to bring her to court if they didn't return their   
'missing proporty' so to say.  
Robbie: Jeez. So they left?  
Joanie: (shakes her head) No, they're hiding in the bathroom until they   
leave.  
Robbie: You know that would be a great idea if only their foster mother   
wasn't heading towards the bathroom!  
Joanie spins around and sees her going towards the bathroom.  
robbie runs out from behind the counter and over to the lady.  
Robbie: Excuse me.  
Mrs. ____: (impatiently) What is it? Can't you see I need to use the   
bathroom?  
Robbie: Well um, the restrooms are under construction.  
Mrs. Parker: Yeah uh huh. Sure. Whatever. I don't really care one way or   
another, I need to use the restroom.  
Robbie: No! Listen to me ma'am, the restrooms are very dangerous right now.   
You cannot go in there.  
Mrs. Parker: Fine then. You just lost a customer. (turns around angrily and   
storms off before she turns back) And by the way, the food is terrible.  
Robbie leans against the restroom door and breaths a sigh of relief.  
Robbie: Ahhh!!!  
The door opens and Robbie falls into the ladies restroom as Syd peeks out to   
see if the coast is clear.  
Syd: Robbie, you might want to get out of the women's restroom if you don't   
want customers to think you're weird.  
robbie: (sarcastically) ha ha ha.  
  
Syd laughs when she sees Robbie on the floor  
  
Syd: Robbie what are you doing?   
Robbie: Trying to save you. The mother was coming in the bathroom.   
Syd: Thank you Robbie.   
Then they see the mother heading toward them.   
Mrs. Parker: Well, I thought there was something fishy going on. Where are my girls?   
Christy comes out of the bathroom.   
Christy: We don't want to come back with you. We want to stay with Syd and her family.   
Mrs. Parker: You will not. Come along, you've caused enough trouble as it is.   
Casey: NO we're not going back with you.   
Mrs. Parker grabs Casey by the arm.   
Mrs. Parker: Look Casey, do you want to hang out with your friends? If you do I suggest you behave.   
Casey pulls away and clings to Syd.  
Syd: (IN an angry voice) They obviously don't want to go with you so I suggest you leave them alone or I'll get the police involved.   
Mrs. Parker: I'll see you in court.   
Mrs. Parker leaves O'NEILS and the girls breathe a sigh of relief.   
Casey: So we really are going to court?   
Syd: It looks that way.   
Casey and Christy groan.   
A few days later: Providence Court Room:   
Judge: So, Casey you tell me that Mr. Parker yells at you for no reason?   
  
Casey is sitting in the witness stand.   
Casey: Yeah. I want to stay with the Hansen's.   
The court goes on until finally they decide. From enough evidence that the Hansen's have gained full custody of Casey and Christy.   
  
~   
  
SET: VETERINARY CLINIC  
while the court was in session...  
  
Jim: (staring at a poodle who's staring back at him) I will beat you this   
time, you little ball of fluff.  
The dog stares at him, and Jim's eyes start to water.  
Jim: No, I will not lose. I refuse!!!!  
After a few more seconds, Jim gives up.  
Jim: Ok, Yap. You win.  
  
Yap wags his tail as Jim petts him.  
A loud screeching noise comes from the corner of the room, and Jim goes over   
to Scruffy who's laying on his back with his tongue hanging out.  
  
Jim: Oh poor scruffy. Here, why don't you have some food?  
  
Places a dish of rat food in front of scruffy. Scruffy sniffs at it, then   
turns away.  
Jim frowns, realizing what Mrs. Schneider was trying to tell him.  
  
Jim: Heather, can you come here please?  
Heather: (enters room) Yes, Dr. Hansen?  
Jim: I think i know what's wrong with scruffy.  
Heather: (looking curious) What? That he's not eating?  
Jim: (turns to her) What?! You knew?  
Heather: Yeah. I was going to tell you what I thought was wrong, but you   
were so busy clearing out the attic for the girls that I sorts... forgot.  
jim: (turns back to the sick looking rat) Hmm. I wonder why he isn't eating?  
Heather: He looks so sad.  
Jim: (nods) Yeah, he does... (fades off. turns to face heather.)  
Heather: you have an idea, don't you Dr. Hansen?  
Jim: You know how when people get depressed, they sometimes won't eat or   
sleep or anything?  
Heather: so you think that Scruffy's depressed?  
Jim: Maybe. He has all the symptoms. I can't believe I didn't see it before.   
Heather, get Mrs. Schneider on the phone please. I need to talk to her.  
heather: I'm on it. (exits scene)  
  
SCENE CHANGE  
SYD'S CAR ON THE WAY HOME FROM COURT  
  
Casey: I can't believe we're actually staying with you!  
Christy: Yeah. At least we won't have to stay with Roy and Daphne.  
Syd: (looking confused) Roy and Daphne? I thought they said they're names   
were Tom and Lauren?  
Casey kicks the back of Christy's seat, and Christy looks embarrassed.  
Casey: (icily) Yeah well, don't believe everything they tell you.  
Syd: Well, what about what you tell me?  
Christy turns and exchanges glances with Casey.  
Christy: Well, they um... they...  
Casey: (interrupts) They did more than yell at us.  
Syd: (sounds surprised) What?! What more did they do?  
Casey: they used to hit us from time to time. No big deal.  
Syd: No big deal?! Casey, that's child abuse! that's a VERY big deal!  
Casey: No it's no big deal. Only when we misbehaved.  
Christy: and the other ones, too.  
Syd: Other ones? There was more than you two?  
Christy: (hesitantly) well uh, there was Julie, Dustin, Ryan, Hillary...  
Casey: Lawrence, Paula, Kylie, Josh, Rob...  
Casey and Christy: and Gregory.  
The two girls become quiet.  
Syd: (in shock) all those children? Where are they all? Are they still with   
The Parker's?  
Casey: (bitterly) No. They all... They all died.  
Christy: On accident. Except for Gregory. He was really bad all the time,   
and... he left.  
Casey: They went off to find him, but they didn't come back with him. We   
hope he ran far enough to get away. That's why we decided to run too.  
Syd pulls the car over to the shoulder, and turns off the car.  
Christy: (questioning) Syd?  
Syd: I'm sorry. I'm just so... shocked.  
Casey: Yeah. It's a lot to handle.  
Syd: So... the kids died... on accident? Did the Parker's...?  
Casey: (quickly) No. They died on accident.  
Christy: They're not the Parker's. They were the larsen's, then the   
Steven's, the the petersons, then the Parkers. Peter and Gina, David and   
Carol, Kyle and Mary, then Tom and Lauren. They're real names are Roy and   
Daphne, though.  
Syd: Why did they keep changing their names?  
Casey: (quietly) So they wouldn't find out about all the kids they   
kidnapped.  
Scene change: Veterinary clinic  
Jim and Mrs. Schneider are talking about Scruffy  
Jim: it seems the problem is that Scruffy is not eating.  
Mrs. Schneider: (scoffs) Well, duh! That's what I wanted to tell you, but you no speak German!  
Jim: (looks shocked) Oh! Well, in that case, is there any reason that Scruffy might not be eating? Anything that might have caused emotional distress?  
Mrs. Schneider: (sadly) Yes. My little Pookie.  
Jim: (looks confused) Pookie?  
Mrs. Schneider: Yes. Scruffy's girlfriend. She got sick, and we had to put her to sleep.  
Jim: Oh. I'm sorry. But maybe the answer is to get another rat? Maybe Scruffy will start eating. He'll be happier.  
Mrs. Schneider: (looking like there's been a revelation) yes! Yes, that's it! Get another rat! Thank you dr. Hansen, thank you! You saved my little Scruffy's life!  
Mrs. Schneider shakes his hand, scoops up Scruffy and runs out.   
Jim and Heather exchange glances.  
Jim: Well that was the weirdest patient I've ever had.  
Heather: Um, yeah.  
Scene change: Syd's car   
  
Syd looks shocked.   
Syd: Oh my god. We need to call the police.   
Casey: It won't work. Can we go home now?   
Syd starts up the car and drives the rest of the way home. They pull into the driveway and go in the house.   
Casey: So are you going to call the police?   
Syd: Not if you don't want me to.   
Christy: We want you to, because they might be after some other kids. Oh and by the way our parents really did die in an accident. They mostly kidnap foster kids.   
Syd: Thanks for the info. I'm going to call the Providence Police Department and tell them what you just told me.   
Syd picks up the phone and dials the police department. The girls wait nervously as she calls and speaks with an officer. When she's done she turns to the girls.   
Syd: They said they'd be out looking.   
Casey and Christy heave a huge sigh of relief.   
Then the doorbell rings.   
Syd: I'll get it, you girls stay here, don't move.   
Christy and Casey nod and sit down at the bar.   
Syd opens the door to find the kidnappers at the door.   
Mrs. Parker: Dr. Hansen, I assume your celebrating about having Casey and Christy with you but its not that simple.   
Syd: I don't understand.   
Mrs. Parker: I assume that Christy have told you what we are?  
Syd: She told me that you kidnap kids and then hit them. I'm sorry but I can't let you take Casey and Christy.   
Then a police car pulls up.   
The couple turns around.   
Mr. Parker: Excuse us.   
The police officer comes up to the door.   
Officer: Dr. Hansen, you called a few minutes ago about a kidnapping?  
Syd: Yes that would be me.  
Syd points to the Parker's.   
Syd: They're all yours.   
Then another police officer comes over and they take the Parker's away.   
Syd slams the door and leans against it.   
Casey: (from the kitchen doorway) They won't hurt us anymore. We heard them drive up and you call the police.   
Syd: I'm so happy that you two are okay now. How about we go out and celebrate?  
Casey and Christy nod and run upstairs to get dressed.   
Syd goes into the kitchen and Jim comes in seconds later.   
Jim: How did it go?   
Syd smiles.   
Syd: We got them, we won.   
Jim hugs his daughter.   
Jim: So we really have to teenagers to take care of?   
Syd smiles.   
Syd: Yes. Do you want to go and celebrate with us?   
Jim: Yes! Where's Joanie.   
Then Joanie enters.   
Joanie: I just heard, why don't we go and celebrate?   
Syd: Way ahead of you Joanie, the girls are upstairs getting ready.   
Joanie: Great!  
Soon the whole family is restaurant, The River Club.   
Jim holds up his glass.   
Jim: I'd like to make a toast, to Casey and Christy, to welcome them into the Hansen clan.   
Casey and Christy smile, glad to finally find people who love and trust them.   
Joanie looks up, and sees Burt enter the room. She stands up quickly. Everyone else looks where she's gazing.  
Joanie: Burt?  
Burt: Joanie! Hi! (Sees the family) What's going on?  
Joanie: Oh well, remember how I told you about the two girls, Casey and Christy, who we were taking care of?  
Burt: Yes.  
Joanie: Well, they're part of the family now. For good.  
Burt: Oh, guys! That's great, congratulations!  
Casey and Christy smile.  
Jim: Why don't you join us?  
Burt: Oh no, I wouldn't want to impose.  
Syd: Oh no, you wouldn't be. Would they girls?  
Casey: Oh no! No way!   
Christy: Nope! That way, you and Joanie can have a date, and celebrate with us!  
Burt: Well, all right then.  
Everybody smiles. They all know that now, everything's going to be just fine.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
